sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobumoto Rosuke
Kuraisoba Quartz is a supporting character of the series and the Alter ego of Low. Even though his alter ego, some main and supporting characters still call him Low. History History Changing sides After spending time with Diamond and being busted by the other villains, Low has benn sealed away by Catastrophe. And it is said that nothing can break any of his seals. However, Low found a way to free himself. Or as stated later in the series, the power of love broke the seal and freed Low from it. After that, he went to the feather piazza and save the Pretty Cures from Blank's Katahowa amry. Both sides were pretty surprised about his appearance there, Blank maybe more than the Cures. Unlike the other girls, Diamond did trust him from the beginning and helped him a lot with starting living a "normal" life. Maybe more help than he wanted. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Low *'Japanese:' *'Birthday:' March 18th *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'Birthplace:' Kamon *'Height:' N/A *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' N/A *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' N/A *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' **'Color:' **'Music:' Dreams *It's unknown if Low has any dreams or wishes for the future. *However, he has stated that all he wants is to stay with Diamond forever. General Information Personality On the outside Low acts careless and likes to tease others. He is easily offended, gets confused very fast and is also embarrassed fast, especially by being called "cute". He also can be pretty flippant. But Low does also care about others more than anyone would think. He has a strong will, which is the reason he joined Catastrophe and then helped the Cures. Low really loves his family although he barely talks about them. Low is pretty lazy and not a fan of cleaning, which was the reason why Diamond was afraid of seeing his room when they got to Kamon. He's pretty stubborn and gets annoyed easily. However, he can also act pretty childish at some times. And as soon as he warms up to somebody, he gets more opened and nicer towards them. He becomes 'easier to understand' and starts acting 'cuter'. However, unless it's Diamond to hug him, he hates being hugged by anyone. Due to being free-minded, he tends to bring himsels into danger by climbing up different, preferred high, buildings. He doesn't see that as a problem, but this is the reason why both, Diamond and his mother, are so worried about him. Abilities/Power Like the others, Low has the powers to create shadow creatures to take the colors of the rainbow worlds. But he also has other powers like teleporting. After he changed the sides, he uses his normal powers more than the Katahowa power. Main reason of this is that Diamond doesn't like it. But in final or hard fights, he sometimes creates Katahowas that help the Pretty Cures. He is also seen to be able to suck up other's attacks and then send it back to the enemy, as first used in Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. Another power he has is creating a knife or blade that he uses to attack an enemy directly. Low only uses his powers to protect those who are important to him. As explained in episode 24, Low is able to speak any language of this world, by reflecting the language skills of native speakers. For example, he reflects the skills of the girls to speak Japanese. However, he also stated that he doesn't know any Japanese. Relationships Family *'Aziz' - Low's father who seems to have a lot power, sometimes refered as almost as strong as Catastrophe. Besides that, he is a caring person who only uses his powers to protect the ones he loves and that are important to him. Low has stated that he always looked up to his father. He also said, that Aziz doesn't trust Catastrophe at all. *'Kalena' - Low's mother who is a very caring person. She is usually worried about others, mostly about those who are her family. However, Low is the one she is most worried about, due to his careless attitude. Low said that he loves her but is also annoyed by her behavior sometimes. *'Kallisto' & Kalliope - Low's younger sisters. Kallisto and Kalliope are twins who look up to their older brother, even show that they really missed him while being in our world instead of Kamon. The two really like to hug others or each other. Eventhough he hasn't mentioned the two directly, Low cares a lot about them. He even gave to two nicknames; Kallisto is called "Kalli" and Kalliope is called "Kallo" by Low. *'Biumi' - The plush animal ownes by Low. Biumi resembles are bear and is a plush figure of the Kamonian bear, the Biuma. (Even though written with an 'i', it's pronouced without one) Biumi was been with Low since he was young and probably still means a lot for him. Biumi has lost his left ear but no one knows what happened to it. Friends *'Blue' & Mikanki Amber - Besides Diamond, those two were the first to try being nice to Low. While Amber acted cold towards him for a long time, Blue realized that he is no danger and didn't attack him. Amber also warmed up after a while and started being nice to him. She often brings him something of MIKAN~PAN, since she figured out that he likes it. *'Shirosora Diamond' - Diamond was the reason why Low changed to the Cures' side. He feels a lot for Diamond, though he doesn't show it in public and blushes easily when someone asks him out about Diamond. Due to his behavior, Diamond likes to call him "cute", which always surprises him, gets confused, starts blushing and tells her 'that he is not cute'. *'Akahane Ruby' - Ruby warms up towards Low very fast. Though she is one of the last to trust him. In the sequel, she asks Low for a favor because she made her sister angry. *'Aomizu Sapphire' - A funny but very complicated friendship. Sapphire didn't trust Low at all at the beginning and always tried to "protect" Diamond from him. And even after she started trusting him, she likes to tease him. The two keep teasing each other or even call each other by special nicknames. However, their teasing sometimes becomes a arugment where Diamond has to try to calm them two down. *'Yoshida-san' - Yoshida-san always kept trying to become one of Low's friends but continued calling him "Kuraisoba-san", which Low doesn't like at all. Low always though he'd be annoying and stayed cold. *'Yoiki Chris' - Low met Chris during their first High School day, coincidentally they are in the same class. Though Low first acts cold towards Chris, he soon warms up with him and they became friends. However, Low is still annoyed how Chris is open for everything and doesn't even think about things at all. *'Teruiro Yoshiro' - Not really a friend of him. More like a rival. Yoshiro showed to have a crush on Diamond, which maked Low not just jealous but also angry. *'Mie' - Low met Mie when they both were pretty young. They seemed to like each other. Later, Low saved her from the great flood. However, Low has never seen her after that. Former Friends *'Void' - Void used to be Low's friend for a long time. He used to protect him from everything. Their friendship ended when Low followed his heart and joined the Cures. Etymology - means "dark" and means "side". Together, Kuraisoba means "The dark side". - Quartz is the second most abundant mineral in the Earth's continental crust, after feldspar. The word "quartz" is derived from the German word "Quarz". As once mentioned, the word Quartz is directly connected to his real name. - Low's name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. As one of the 'Card Guards', Low got his name from the card suit Hearts combined with his name and the word Card. Nicknames - Mostly used by Sapphire. She uses it to tease him. She started calling him Prince, after Low started calling her Sapphire-hime. Quotes *"I'm not a pet!" - Low in Sky Pretty Cure 22 *"What’s a ‘Snow White’?" - Low in Sky Pretty Cure 27 *"I'm not even close to be an elite warrior of Kamon." - Low in Rainbow Star 09 *"Man, can’t we have at least one normal day?" ... "Really, I had more normal days in my magical home world than in this normal world." - Low in Legend of the Rainbow Jewels *"I might be a careless, chaotic trouble maker and I don’t care about what the future brings for me... But I know that I want to stay here. With Diamond." - Low in the final episode Songs *'Nostalgia' - Along with Murakawa Rie. Trivia *Low is afraid of water. This is first seen in Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. *Low is the first Pretty Cure helper that has powers and uses them in fights. *Low is even after leaving Catastrophe's army able to summon a Katahowa. But none of the Cures like it. *In the later series, it has been stated, that Low lives from moment to moment, which means that he doesn't care what will happen in the future. **This also means that he has no plans or dreams for the future. **However, he does want to stay with Diamond forever. *In Episode 26, he stated that he prefers English over Japanese, since English is more similar to his native language. *For the later two Seasons, his hair style slightly changed. *Low is one of the mai Characters who is able to teleport. **The others are Higashi Setsuna and Cure Honey. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters